1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a tire pressure sensor, and more particularly to a writer for a tire pressure sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
A tire-pressure monitoring system (TPMS) is an electronic system adapted to monitor tire pressure, which uses tire pressure sensors installed at the tires of a vehicle to sense the tire pressure of each tire, and the sensed result is returned to a receiver of the vehicle, providing the real-time condition of each tire.
Typically, the communication protocol or the parameters stored and used in a tire pressure sensor may vary for vehicles manufactured by different manufacturers or with different specifications. In other words, tire pressure sensors compatible with various manufacturers have to use different communication protocols or parameters. Therefore, repair shops or dealers may need to stock various types of tire pressure sensors to meet customer requirements, leading to higher business operating cost.
Therefore, programmable universal tire pressure sensors have come into being, wherein different communication protocols and parameters can be written to the universal tire pressure sensor through a writer to correspond to the various specifications of vehicles. Thus, preparing one single type of programmable universal tire pressure sensor would be just sufficient for repair shops or dealers to satisfy the needs of their customers.
However, the writers available on the market are usually inconvenient to use. In all aspects, how to create a writer for tire pressure sensors which is easy to use has become a main topic in the industry.